Thomas and the Twins
Thomas and the Twins is the first episode of the third season. Plot Parts of Thomas' Branch Line were being repaired; the sun had buckled the rails, which made them very bumpy indeed. The passengers found it very uncomfortable. The Fat Controller was talking to the Ffarquhar Branchline engines. "Now I understand this is new for most of you all, but you'll have to have different jobs for a while. Percy, you will work on the Main Line as a station pilot at Vicarstown. Toby, you will be sent to work with Mavis at Anopha Quarry, and Daisy. You will carry passengers on the Main Line. After all, it is getting a bit too busy." he said. Thomas was very confused; he didn't hear his name mentioned. "But sir!" protested Thomas, "What about me? You've got to have a place for me!" The Fat Controller shoke his head. "I'm sorry, Thomas, but there's no place for you right now." Thomas and his crew were very sad. Poor Thomas had nowwhere to go. "Can I take Annie and Clarabel with me, sir?" asked Thomas worriedly; the least he could have was his own coaches. "Daisy's taking them for a while on the Main Line." replied the Fat Controller. Thomas became depressed and puffed off to Wellsworth; he hoped that Edward could cheer him up. At Wellsworth, Edward was shunting some trucks. Bill and Ben were on the other platform with a train of China clay, watching as Thomas puffed in. "Hello, Thomas! What are you doing here?" asked Edward. "My branch is being repaired, but the Fat Controller has nowhere for me to work." Thomas explained. "My branch line needs another engine. Would like to work with me there? Until your branch line is repaired, of course." Thomas was very pleased. "Oh, thanks Edward! I'd love that!" "But we'll need permission from the Fat Controller." added Edward. Thomas' driver phoned the Fat Controller inside the station office. The Fat Controller agreed at once. "We have work!" cheered Thomas' driver. "Well then, let's go on a tour before you start work. Just so you know where you need to go," smiled Edward and the two puffed off, leaving a very curious pair of twins behind. "Oh, a visitor! Maybe we should play a trick on that Thomas, Ben." suggested Bill. Ben agreed, "We'll do it later." Edward showed Thomas all of his branch line; Wellsworth, the China Clay Works, and Suddery. Thomas was pleased to have somewhere to go. "You are a good friend, Edward." he said gratefully. "It's no problem." replied Edward, "Now, you need to go to the Docks and pick up a goods train to take to Suddery." "Yes, of course!" replied Thomas.. At the Docks, Bill and Ben were up to their old tricks. They were having loads of fun with the trucks. "Biff, bash, crash, and smash!" cheered the twins. The trucks thought the twins were being very vulgar. "Stop doing that! It's so obnoxious!" screamed the trucks. Just then, Thomas puffed in to shunt some trucks for his goods train. "Here's our chance to see what that E2 is capable of." said the twins. Thomas bumped the trucks whenever they misbehaved. "Come along! Come along!" Even though Bill and Ben hated to admit it, they were impressed. There was some repaired buffers at the track where Percy had accidentally taught Bulstrode a lesson . Thomas was shunting some trucks onto the siding. Bill and Ben had seen a chance for trickery. "Shall we?" "Yes!" The two saddletanks slowly puffed up to Thomas. Thomas glanced from side to side, confused. "What are you doing?" asked Thomas, in a mixture of confusion and fear. "We're going to give you a little seaside trip!" snickered the twins. Then, they gave Thomas a biff and sent Thomas and his trucks into the sea! Thomas hit the ocean with a huge splash! "Bubbling boilers!" gasped Thomas. Fergus was passing by on his way to the Cement Works and had seen everything. He scolded the twins. "You should have done it right! Now Thomas may rust!" but Bill and Ben didn't really pay attention; they didn't like Fergus' catchphrase. At Suddery, Edward noticed that Thomas had not arrived yet. "Where's Thomas?" he pondered. Then, The Fat Controller arrived in Winston. "Edward. Have you seen Thomas? He should've been here fifteen minutes ago." "He may be delayed at the Docks." suggested Winston. The Fat Controller nodded. "Hm, yes. The cranes there can be very slow. Let's see what is taking him so long." So the Fat Controller went to the Docks. When he arrived, he got a big surprise. "Thomas? What are you doing down there?" Thomas groaned. "Bill and Ben played a trick on me, sir." The Fat Controller looked grimly at Bill and Ben. The twins squirmed. "Are you all right, Thomas? That was quite a fall!" Winston said. "Just a little wet!" replied the tank engine. The Fat Controller wasn't happy at all. "Bill and Ben, I am not sending you to the Docks again! Now go back to the China Clay Works!" Bill and Ben puffed sadly away. BoCo arrived with Rocky. "Oh, my! Those twins have really done it this time!" Soon, Rocky lifted Thomas out of the water. Soon, Edward arrived with a flatbed to take Thomas to the Steamworks. "I'm sorry about this, Thomas. Is there anything I can do to help?" he asked. "Well, you can tell those twins not come here anymore for one thing." huffed Thomas. "I won't make any promises, but I'll talk to the Fat Controller about it!" replied Edward. Edward took Thomas to the Steamworks to get repaired. By the time Thomas had gotten back, the branch line had been repaired. He was pleased to go back to his beloved branch line. Characters *Thomas *Edward *Bill and Ben *BoCo *Fergus *Winston *Rocky *Sir Topham Hatt *Percy'' (does not speak)'' *Toby (does not speak) *Daisy (does not speak) *Annie and Clarabel (do not speak) *Duck (cameo) *Derek (cameo) *Molly (cameo) *Neville (cameo) Trivia *Reference to Special Attraction is used. Goofs *Judging by how big the North Western Railway is, it seems illogical how Thomas couldn't find any work. Category:Season 3 Category:DonaldDouglasandToby6's Episodes